


The Dark Prince and His Lady

by mostlovedgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Best Bro Nino, Biting, Dancing, Emilie is Queen, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, I made up my own vampire and werewolf rules, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mentions of infertility and complicated pregnancies, Minor Character Death, More of a fluffy romance with a dose of hurt than anything, No Gore, No miraculous AU, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Vampire AU, Vampire!Adrien, Vampire!Marinette, Werewolf!Alya, Werewolf!Nino, adrienette - Freeform, masquerade balls, non-traditional vampires, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: Twenty-one-year-old vampire Adrien Agreste is married to the love of his life, but he doesn’t know who she is! Hopefully he won’t have to wait a year to find out who is under the mask.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletteSaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteSaber/gifts).

“So let me get this straight.” Nino said from Adrien’s desk chair as he rubbed his head like he was fighting off a headache. 

Adrien didn’t blame him. He had a headache too. Laying on his back on his bed with his head hanging over the edge probably wasn’t helping any. 

“You’re married.”

“Yep.”

“To to the only other eligible vampire in Europe.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Who you also happen to be in love with.”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t know who she is under the mask.”

“That pretty much sums it up.”

“Dude, and I thought werewolves had messed up mating traditions,” Nino muttered. 

“Please,” Adrien scoffed. “You and Alya have been together for _years_. I’ve never heard you complain.”

“Hey, at least we had a choice,” Nino rebutted. “We wolves don’t have arranged marriages like you fanged freaks.”

“At least we don’t hit puberty and start going at it with the first piece of tail we see.” Adrien threw a pillow at Nino for the jab at his species. His best friend caught it easily. 

“She does have a nice tail,” Nino grinned. His golden eyes gleamed just a little brighter. 

“Whatever.” Adrien rolled onto his stomach and propped his chin on his crossed arms. “So what should I do? The next coven gathering isn’t for another year. I don’t want to wait until then to be with my wife.” His mood turned sullen. 

Adrien was behaving like a brooding vampire. He mentally chided himself. He was such a cliché. 

“Come on,” Nino stood and slapped Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m going to make myself a sandwich and you can tell me your whole pathetic, lovesick tale.”

Adrien hissed and rolled onto his feet. He slouched after his roommate to their apartment’s kitchen and sat at the table. Normally he’d also fix himself a sandwich, but he was too miserable to eat.

“Okay,” Nino said as he shut the refrigerator door with his arms piled with meats and cheeses. “Start at the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my little sister. <3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! You, my fellow readers, are the absolute best! Let me know if you liked it by dropping a kudos and leave me a comment!


	2. Six Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15-year-old Adrien Agreste is introduced to the vampires of their coven—and his _fiancée_.

Fifteen-year-old Adrien Agreste nervously straightened tufts of his golden hair in the full length mirror.

He saw his mother walking up behind him in the reflection. Her blonde hair was done up in an elegant updo and her sparkling jewelry matched her peacock blue dress. She smiled at him in the mirror as she reached around him to straighten his black tie.

He was as tall as her now thanks to a recent growth spurt.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and admired his reflection. “Nervous?”

“A little,” he admitted.

“I was the same at my first coven gathering.” She smoothed his suit jacket with quick movements, ensuring there were no stray wrinkles or pieces of lint on the black fabric.

“What was it like when you first met father?”

Emilie tugged at some blonde locks in the back he had missed, pulling them into place.

“Honestly? It was a little awkward. He was a bit shy. I wasn’t even sure if he liked me the first few years we met, even though we were betrothed.”

_“Really?”_ Adrien had never heard his father described that way. He couldn’t even imagine Gabriel Agreste acting shy. His father was always so confident. He could be downright terrifying when pushed.

Emilie giggled. “I eventually won him over.” She winked.

“That you did, my dear.” Adrien and Emilie turned to see Gabriel in the doorway. He crossed the room to his family and took his wife’s hand. “The first time I saw you.” He gently placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Emilie arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Then why did it take three years before you talked to me?”

“It takes time to learn to speak with an angel.” Gabriel stepped closer to her.

“Flatterer.” Emilie pecked him on the lips.

“I learned from the best.” Gabriel placed his free hand on the small of her back and started leaning in for another kiss.

Adrien cleared his throat. “As _ not _ embarrassing as this is,” he said sarcastically, “shouldn’t we be getting to the party?”

“He’s right,” Gabriel said, checking the clock on the wall. It was five minutes to eight. “Our guests will start arriving shortly.” He donned his silver gray mask that almost matched the steel grey color of his eyes.

Adrien and Emilie also tied their masks in place. Emilie’s was blue like her dress with embroidered peacock feathers outlined in gold thread. Adrien’s was solid black leather. It covered most of the top half of his face and nose. He liked the way his green eyes and blonde hair contrasted against the black.

Adrien let out a settling breath as he took his place behind his parents. Tonight he would be introduced as Chat Noir to the members of their coven—and his _fiancée_.

\----------

Adrien milled through the crowd. The small orchestra had started playing. Couples were spinning gracefully across the dance floor.

He had tried picking at the hors d'oeuvres on the buffet table, but his stomach was too full of butterflies to eat more than a few chouquettes.

He didn’t see anyone else near his age in attendance. It wasn’t all that surprising. Vampire children were rare. 

He was considering circling back to his parents when he overheard a couple speaking near him.

“I tell you the smell is incredible. And the _noise_. Ugh. Why do those dogs have so many children anyway?”

“Stinking mutts,” agreed the woman’s companion, probably her husband. “They’re even worse than humans.”

Adrien bristled. One of his best friends was a werewolf. He wasn’t going to stand by and let these self-important people insult them like that. 

Before he could get close enough to politely tell them off, a young female voice cut in.

“Excuse me. I couldn’t help but overhear. It seemed to me like you were speaking ill of our werewolf allies.” She let out a false sounding giggle. “I must have been mistaken. I _ know _ such respectable vampires, like yourselves, wouldn’t dishonor our hosts and our clan by suggesting such a thing. It would be quite despicable, don’t you agree?” False politeness dripped from her voice.

A few people moved and Adrien was able to get a view of the speaker.

She was so tiny! The young woman was half the size of the rude couple. That didn’t stop her from staring them down like she was the coven queen herself.

Her pale skin practically glowed in the party lighting. She was wearing a red dress that was fitted to her slim figure before flaring out in a knee-length skirt. A black tulle petticoat peeked out beneath the hemline. The jewel neckline was encrusted with black crystals. She wore her raven hair down. The silky strands brushed her shoulders. A modest pair of black diamond studs glinted in her ears. 

_ Wow, _Adrien thought. 

This was her. This lioness in the petite package was his fiancée.

“And you are?” sneered the woman.

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like how the older woman was speaking to his future bride. She didn’t deserve to have her name. 

His annoyance propelled him forward. He stepped to the young lady’s side before she could answer.

“Is there a problem here?” he asked in his best imitation of his father’s voice.

The woman paled. The man turned red.

“Lord Noir.” The woman curtsied to him. 

Her husband’s face registered surprise then fear before he too bowed low to the young heir.

The polite thing for Adrien to do was give them a slight bow in return. He didn’t. He held himself tall and glowered at the pair.

After a moment the couple straightened and excused themselves. They practically fled from his presence.

Adrien glared at their retreating backs.

“Umm, thank you,” said a timid voice at his elbow. 

Adrien looked down at the young woman beside him. The butterflies were back. The fearless girl of a moment ago was blushing and staring at her black kitten heels.

“I’m sorry if they were bothering you,” he said kindly. In one movement he stepped in front of her and swept into a dramatic bow. “I’m Chat Noir.” He looked up at her through his eyelashes from his bent position. “May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, Princess?” He cocked his head to the side a little and gave her his most charming smile.

She made eye contact and his heart stuttered. A simple red satin mask framed the most beautiful, jewel bright, blue eyes he had ever seen.

The girl blushed even harder and curtsied in return, looking at the floor again. “Ladybug. Call me Ladybug.” 

Adrien straightened from his bow and held out a hand for hers. Her wide eyes locked with his and she slipped her hand into his waiting one. Adrien didn’t miss the hitch in her breath as their skin touched. Perhaps he was affecting her just as much as she was affecting him.

He held her hand near his lips. “Enchanted to meet you, Ladybug.” He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. “May I have this dance?”

She nodded mutely. Her face still looked a bit flushed.

Adrien led her by the hand through the crowd like a proper gentleman. Anyone who noticed the young pair stepped out of their way and bowed or curtsied respectfully. Adrien didn’t notice. The only one he saw was the young woman at his side.

The orchestra struck up a waltz as the couple took their place on the dance floor.

“Fair warning,” Ladybug spoke up for the first time since introducing herself. “I’m madly clumsy.”

Adrien grinned. “Don’t worry. All you need is the right partner,” he purred. 

He placed his right hand on her upper back, his left held their joined hands in the proper dancers’ pose that had been drilled into him by his dance instructors. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, resting her arm lightly along the length of his.

Adrien listened to the orchestra play for a measure to get the timing, then he moved, stepping forward in a box step.

She matched his moves effortlessly. Apparently she had taken dance lessons as well. 

Adrien relaxed into the music, letting it carry him and his lady across the floor in perfect synchronicity. After a minute, he started leading her through more complicated steps, turns and spins. She matched his every move. 

Recognizing the end of the song coming, and feeling bold, Adrien placed both of his hands on her waist and lifted her into the air as he spun them around. 

Ladybug laughed in delight. 

_ When angels laugh, it must sound like this. _

Her eyes twinkled as she looked down at him. Her hands slid up his arms as he lowered her until her feet touched the dance floor again. 

One more three-eighths turn, then he spun her closer and gently laid her back in a dip, braced against his bent knee. 

The song ended and the room erupted in applause. 

Adrien didn’t hear any of it. He was nose to nose with the girl in his arms. Their breath mingled as they both were breathing heavily from the dance. 

He glanced down at her parted lips. They were glossy and tinted the barest shade of red. 

The butterflies had migrated from his stomach to his chest. His own lips tingled slightly as his gaze darted back up to her eyes, silently seeking permission. 

Before he found it, Ladybug looked away from him and softly gasped. He felt her body tense in his hands.

He dragged his eyes away from his Lady to see what had startled her. 

His body stiffened as well as he became aware of the room again. 

The other guests had cleared the dance floor and and stood in a ring around the edges to watch their waltz. They were alone in the proverbial spotlight. He was still holding her in a dip. ...And his parents were standing in front of them with very satisfied smiles on their faces.

\----------

Adrien’s family returned to their mansion in the early hours of the morning. 

He sighed as he fell backwards onto his bed with a _flop_. His lips stretched in a wide grin. He stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom far above him in the dark without really seeing it.

_Ladybug_. 

She was beautiful, she was fierce, and she was going to be his queen. 

"_Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl_,” he whispered to the dark.

He couldn’t wait for next year’s gathering when he would get to spend a few more precious hours with his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else hear [La Valse de L'Amour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAJIMBqlGWo) by Patrick Doyle from the live action Cinderella during the waltz? Because I sure do! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	3. Two Weeks Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Adrien's dreams are about to come true... or so he thinks.

It was Adrien’s seventh coven gathering. He cherished every one of them and the time he got to spend with his Lady, but this one was particularly special. 

Every vampire in Europe was here tonight to witness the wedding of their Dark Prince to his lovely Ladybug.

Twenty-one-year-old Adrien Agreste was slow dancing with his Lady on the same dance floor where they first fell in love. 

She was wearing her signature red. Her gown was more formal than in years past—it was doubling as her wedding dress, after all. 

The red silk was decorated in fine black embroidery and trimmed with black lace. The bodice was fitted and laced up the back with matching red ribbons like an old fashioned corset. The neckline was cut lower than those of her previous creations, complementing the off-the-shoulder black lace sleeves. 

Red embroidered plum blossoms subtly embellished her red mask. Her hair was done up, showcasing her ruby earrings and exposed neck.

A few more hours and he could ruin her beautiful dress, hunt for every pin holding up her silky hair, claim her milky neck—

“Chat Noir,” his Lady singsonged patiently like a mother gently scolding her child. 

Adrien blinked and realized that he had been running his nose up that neck, admiring the smooth texture of her skin and tantalizing pulse in her veins. 

“Yes, M’Lady?” he asked innocently as he looked into her impossibly blue eyes. 

The orchestra was still playing. Her full ball gown skirt and many petticoats swished as they danced in time to the music. 

“Be careful, Kitty. We have an audience.”

She wasn’t wrong. Many in the assembled crowd were watching them.

“I was merely admiring your lovely perfume.”

She rolled her eyes, not believing the lie for a second. 

She shifted her hold so that her left hand was on his neck and her right was resting on his chest over his heart. He brought his left hand up and covered the hand on his chest. His other hand remained on the small of her back.

“Just a few more hours, My Love,” she assured him. “The magistrate will be here soon with the wedding registry. We’ll sign and exchange vows—“

“Then the party will _ really _ ramp up,” Adrien interrupted with a smirk. “I have no idea how many crates of champagne are chilling in the back right now.” He pulled her a little closer. “And once all the guests are so drunk they can no longer see straight, I’m going to smuggle my wife out the back to our waiting limo.”

“Are you going to tell me which hotel you picked for tonight?”

“Don’t you want to be surprised?”

“Everything else about this wedding is already a surprise. All I had to do was show up and bring a dress. I could do with one less surprise, actually.”

“As you wish, M’Lady. I booked the penthouse suite at The Four Seasons.”

“Really?” she asked excitedly. “I’ve heard the views from up there are stunning.”

He smiled at her. “I thought about booking the signature suite at The Peninsula, but I couldn’t see us having a use for all three hundred eighteen square meters.” Ladybug’s face blanched. “Though the grand piano was a nice touch, the rooms of the suite were on the ground floor. I prefer being up higher with a view, if I can help it.”

“Good plan, Kitty. I’d rather have a rooftop garden any day.”

Adrien grinned. “I’m glad you approve, Love. I’m just sorry that we only have three nights before we need to get back to our regular lives.”

_“Th-three nights?!” _Ladybug whisper-shouted. “Chat! I only packed for one! Oh this is a disaster.” She slammed her forehead into his chest.

“What‘s wrong, M’Lady?” He wasn’t too concerned. He knew his fiancée was prone to catastrophizing.

“I only packed an overnight bag. I didn’t know I would need clothes for three days!” She was still whisper-shouting.

Adrien hooked a finger under her chin and forced her head up to meet his gaze. She was met with a wicked smile and a gleam in his green eyes. “I don’t think you’ll need much in the way of clothing, Love.”

Her face turned beet red and she hid in his shirt again.

Adrien chuckled lightly and rested his head on top of hers, swaying to the music.

“Will you tell me your name?” Adrien asked her, keeping up the tradition he had started at their first gathering. 

“Later,” she promised. 

“Come on, Buggaboo,” Adrien teased. “It’s our wedding. Won’t you tell me who you are before we seal this deal?”

She gave him a stern look. “No, Chaton. You know the rules. We _ can’t _tell anyone our true identities or any other personal information here. It’s too dangerous.”

Adrien scoffed. “It’s silly tradition. There hasn’t been a hunter spotted in France in the last century.”

“Be that as it may, I’m always going to do everything I can to protect you and this coven—that includes following ‘silly traditions.’”

She cared so much about their family and their clan. She was going to make an excellent coven queen one day.

Adrien dropped his forehead to hers. “Cats, I love you.”

Ladybug pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Swearing on your kind, now?” Her lips pulled up into a teasing smile. 

“I will have you know that I am a very respectable feline,” he said with mock indignation.

“I don’t know.... I’ve heard black cats are bad luck,” she teased back.

Adrien spun her so that they were dancing with her back pressed against his chest, her arms crossed over her stomach, her dainty hands held in his. 

“Well I’ve heard ladybugs are blessed with good luck,” he purred in her ear. “So _ purr_haps you will be this alley cat’s salvation.”

She giggled and he was tempted to start running his nose along her neck again.

The song ended and his father was addressing the crowd from the mezzanine where he and Ladybug would sign the registry and legally become husband and wife in just a few short minutes. 

Adrien continued to hold his Lady back-to-chest with his arms wrapped around her middle as they listened to his father’s speech from among the guests.

“My friends, I am grateful to you all for coming tonight. We are here to witness the fruition of several miracles.

“The first miracle was the birth of my son. As you all know, infertility and complicated pregnancies are not uncommon among our kind. The day he was born was one of the most joyful and terrifying of my life. My darling wife had brought this fragile life into the world, but would he be strong enough to stay here? 

“As the months passed and he continued to thrive, one worry was replaced with another. My son was expected to live, but would he be expected to walk the long road of life alone?

“The second miracle took place a few months after first. I received word that another vampire had been born into our coven. Not just any baby, but a female born to a very respectable family. Had fate dared to bless my son with a potential mate?

“This second child also survived, and as she approached her first birthday, I contacted her parents and we discussed arranging a marriage between their daughter and our son. They agreed and the betrothal was announced at the following coven gathering.”

“What a party _ that _ was!” someone shouted from the crowd to a chorus of laughter.

“It was quite the celebration,” Gabriel allowed with a tight smile.

Okay, there had to be a good story there. Adrien promised himself that he would ask his mother about it later.

“A betrothal is not a guarantee of marriage, however,” Gabriel continued. “It was yet to be seen what they would choose to do. 

“The third miracle was fourteen years later. My son met his betrothed at the gathering that year. I wondered what these two would think of each other. In truth, I was anxious for him. I need not have been concerned. It was clear that he was taken with her from the start. And she appeared to accept his advances with good grace.”

“That I did,” whispered Ladybug. Adrien held her a little tighter and pecked a kiss on her temple. 

That night still ranked in his top ten, followed by all the other gatherings when he had been able to see his Lady for a few short hours.

Gabriel took on an exasperated air. “The fourth miracle was when my idiot son finally proposed and she said yes.”

The crowd laughed. Even Ladybug and his mother were laughing. Adrien glared at his father in mock annoyance. It was all in good fun.

“The fifth miracle will be witnessed here in a few moments with their marriage. Theirs is a rare love. It has been a privilege to watch it blossom and grow. 

“My friends, I give you my son and heir, Lord Chat Noir and his lovely bride, Ladybug!” 

The assembled coven applauded and cheered. 

“May their future ever be blessed.”

—————

Twenty minutes later Adrien was signing his name on their marriage registry with a flourish. The words ‘Adrien Agreste’ stared back at him from the page in shiny black ink. He was so happy he could cry. 

Another moment and he would be able to read his lady’s name on the line beneath. Not that he needed to know her name to know that he loved her, but it would be nice. After tonight the masks would come off and there would be no more secrets between them.

He offered her the pen. She gave him a smile that made him weak in the knees. This was happening! This was finally happening! She took the pen and placed the point on the paper. 

Adrien looked at his parents standing nearby. Their faces were shining with pride and affection for their son and new daughter-in-law. Adrien grinned at his mother. This was the best night of his life. She winked at him with an answering grin.

There was a muffled _ thwip. _Emilie’s green eyes widened behind her peacock blue mask. She looked at him, then barely turned to his father before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Gabriel caught his wife before she hit the floor.

Adrien watched in horror as a dark red spot blossomed on the blue silk over his mother’s heart. The smell of her blood hit him. 

“Mother!” He knelt next to his father, checking for a pulse. 

It was too late. Emilie Agreste was dead. She had been shot through the heart.

Confused whispers broke out from the crowd below. They hadn’t yet realized what happened.

Gabriel stood cautiously, leaving Adrien to cradle his mother’s lifeless body. Her blood soaked through his black tuxedo. He didn’t care. 

Ladybug knelt beside him, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her. Tears were flowing down her face as well, soaking into her mask and ruining her smoky eyeliner. Her other hand covered her mouth as she silently sobbed.

There was another _thwip_. 

_They’re using a silencer_, a small corner of Adrien’s brain recognized as he tackled Ladybug to the floor, shielding her with his body. 

The bullet missed and punctured the wall behind them. He pushed himself off his wife and into a crouch. 

“Get her out of here!” he yelled at his bodyguard. 

“Chat! No!” she yelled.

His bodyguard didn’t hesitate. He scooped up the struggling woman and ran with her out of the room. Adrien breathed a little easier. He trusted that his Lady would be safe.

The room was in chaos. Vampires were fleeing in every direction, scattering before the threat of a hunter.

Of all nights, of all the clans. A vampire hunter just had to show up here.

Adrien could hear a scuffle and cursing from across the room. Several members of the clan had captured the wretch. They dragged him to the middle of the ballroom floor and forced him to kneel.

Adrien watched over Emilie as his father descended the stairs and crossed to the center of the room with measured steps. Everyone stilled. 

The sharp click of Gabriel’s highly polished dress shoes against the wood floor echoed off the walls. He stopped a meter from the human, his cane held tightly in his fists behind his back. 

There was silence. The few remaining clan members watched as their leader passed judgement.

“Hunter,” Papillon spoke with barely suppressed rage, “without provocation, you have murdered our beloved queen, Paonne… _my wife_.” The last word was punctuated with a sharp tap of his cane on the floor. 

“Yes,” the human sneered. “I was aiming for you, but I’ll take what I can get.”

With a soft _shink_, Papillon drew the hidden saber from his cane and stabbed the monster in the chest. 

The hunter choked and sputtered before collapsing in a pool of his own blood. 

Adrien watched on. He felt no satisfaction in the execution of his mother’s murderer, just a hollow emptiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you aren't crying hard enough already, here is [Supermarket Flowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Mk0F6mLKik) by Ed Sherran. (I am _so_ sorry, my cat-son.)


	4. Later That Night *Bonus Scene*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus scene featuring the best bro in the entire universe. (Thank my sister. She insisted that she needed this.)

Nino was humming along to the mix playing on his phone while doing homework at his dining table. The music was interrupted for a beat by a text notification. 

Nino set down his pencil and checked his phone. 

_ Adrien? _

He was supposed to be out of town for the weekend. What was he texting him this late for?

**[Adrien] ** I need you. Can you come over?

**[Nino] ** Um, bro, you know I love you and all, but I don’t swing that way. 

**[Adrien] ** Something’s happened. 

**[Adrien] ** It’s my mom.

**[Adrien] ** There was an incident.

**[Adrien] ** I’m at the mansion. 

**[Nino] ** On my way. 

—————

Something about the Agreste mansion was off tonight. Nino couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He knocked on the front door. 

Nathalie answered the door. “Good evening, Monsieur Lahiffe.” 

Her voice was even more flat than usual. 

“I’m here to see Adrien?”

Nathalie nodded and let him enter. She closed the door behind him and started leading the way.

Nino heard a crash from behind a closed door on his left. He jumped and looked to Nathalie. She was choosing to ignore the racket. 

Another crash and the sound of glass shattering was accompanied by an angry bellow. The cry was laced with deep pain. 

Nathalie’s expressionless mask cracked for a moment and she gave him a look of sympathy. 

Whatever was going on, it was bad. 

Nathalie left him at Adrien’s bedroom door and retreated back down the stairs. 

Nino knocked twice. “Adrien? Dude?”

There was no response. 

Bracing himself, Nino pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

The room was dark. The only light came from the glow of city lights through the massive windows that made up the far wall. 

Nino removed his glasses and tucked them in his shirt pocket. With the lenses out of the way, his wolf eyes were able to take in all the minute details Nino usually blocked out. 

The colors in the room shifted as his night vision kicked in. 

It was then that he noticed the smell of blood. He sniffed, looking for the source. Eventually he found it. 

A blonde mop of hair was just visible peeking over the edge of the bed to the right of the door. 

“Adrien?” 

Nino squatted in front of the dark figure. Adrien was sitting on the floor, curled up with his arms wrapped tightly around his bent legs. He had wedged himself in the tight space between his old bed and the wall. It looked like he was wearing a tux. The faint smell of blood had gotten stronger as Nino approached. 

He rested a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, causing the other to look up. His eyes were hollow. The lids were rimmed red. His friend looked like he had cried until there were no tears left. 

It was the first time Nino had actually seen a vampire look like the undead. 

“Adrien. What happened?”

A quivering voice answered. It was not the voice of his best friend.

“Mother. Shot. Heart. Hunter.”

A chill washed over Nino. Mama Agreste was dead? Shot by a hunter? How—?

Nino’s hand slid off Adrien’s shoulder as he fell back onto his rear.

“Anyone else?” he hesitated to ask.

Adrien buried his face in his knees again. His blonde mane moved back and forth as he shook his head. “No one else. She’s safe.”

Nino exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

_ Wait. She?  _

Nino didn’t know who he was talking about, but that was a question for another day.

“And the S.O.B. who did it?”

Adrien paused. There was a touch of a growl when he answered. “He won’t be hurting anyone ever again.”

Eventually Nino put his glasses back on and propped his arms on his bent knees. There was nothing else to say. There was nothing he could do to make this better, but he could be here.

He sat there and silently waited with his best friend until sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bonus scene. Nino is the best. I am heartbroken for our sunshine boy. T^T
> 
> Adrien's song for the night is [Inner Demons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gydcChFnzQ) by Julia Brennan. 
> 
> Much love to you all. <3


	5. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino finishes his massive sandwich.

“So that’s the story,” Adrien said. He was slumped in his chair at the small dining table of his apartment.

Nino sat across from him with the remains of his massive sandwich in his hands.

“Huh,” the werewolf said. “So you never got her name?”

“No. The magistrate took the registry before I could look at it. And even if I had her name, how am I supposed to find one woman in all of France? Even if I only had to search Paris, that’s still a population of over two million people.”

“Does she know who you are?”

“I think so. I signed the registry first, so she most likely saw my real name.”

“What about your bodyguard. Does he know anything?”

Adrien shook his head. “He handed her off to her parents outside then came back to check on me.”

“Don’t you guys talk at those parties of yours? Has she left you enough clues to figure out who she is?”

“As a rule we don’t discuss details that could give away our identities. Judging from her accent and familiarity with the city, I’m guessing she’s from Paris. She’s very creative. She likes fashion design and sewing. She’s made her own dresses for the gatherings every year. She knows a lot about baking. Her favorite is fruit tarts. She likes flowers and gardens. She is  _ convinced _ that she can kick my butt at UMS 3. She loves Jagged Stone’s music, and her favorite color is pink,” Adrien listed off. 

“She’s beautiful. She has silky raven hair and the bluest eyes you will ever see in your life. She has the biggest heart, but also a bit of a temper. She claims to be a klutz and can start catastrophizing sometimes. When she laughs, it makes angels jealous. And her smile—”

“Okay. I get it. She’s your dream girl,” Nino cut in. He took another bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. “You know, take away the lovey-dovey filter and she kinda sounds like Marinette.”

“Marinette?”

“Dark hair, blue eyes, creative. You don’t see it?”

“No way. Ladybug couldn’t possibly be her. We’ve known Marinette since collège. She’s just a regular human. Besides, I would know.”

“Haven’t you said how good vampires are at passing themselves off as humans? Dude, I didn’t even know what you were until we became roomies.”

“Well I knew what you and Alya were from the start. The smell of wet dog gave you away.”

“Not cool, fang boy,” Nino admonished.

Adrien smirked.

“Back to the issue of your mystery girl,” Nino brushed the crumbs off his hands and took his plate to the sink. “Isn’t there some kind of vampire Facebook group or something?”

“Only the head of the clan knows the identities of its members. Father is still refusing to see me. He’s locked himself in the basement with Mother’s body to grieve.”

“Dude, no offense, but that’s pretty creepy.”

Adrien shrugged. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. We have special glass coffins that preserve the body until the family members are ready to inter it.”

“Like Snow White?”

“Exactly like that. The original version of the fairytale was one of ours before humans adapted it.”

“Okay, so not as creepy. I guess.” He still sounded skeptical. “Any idea when you’ll be able to talk to your pops?”

Adrien shook his head. “The bonds between mated pairs run deep. It could be months.”

“Is it really that strong?”

Adrien looked him dead in the eye. “It’s even stronger for us than it is for your kind. Imagine your relationship with Alya, now multiply it by a hundred. Then imagine that she had been murdered and died in your arms. How long would it be before you would be willing to speak with anyone?”

Nino’s eyes were wide behind his glasses. He gulped. “Dude….”

“Exactly.”

Nino rubbed the back of his head with a hand. “Well, I hate to say it, buddy, but… you’re screwed.”

“Ugh. I know,” he whined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things considered, I think Adrien is handling things like a champ. What do you think? 
> 
> Next up is the finale and I am so excited to share it with you all! I will be posting it later today. 
> 
> What do you think of the story so far? Any predictions for how it's going to end? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Stay amazing, you beautiful people. <3
> 
> Behind the scenes funny:   
My sister and I had quite the text thread going when she beta read this chapter for me. Including (but not limited to) #NinoTheSandwichKing, #NinoMakesTheBestSandwiches, #IWantASandwich, #nomnom, and some sandwich gifs.


	6. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biting conclusion of our little tale.

Adrien was trudging back to his apartment after another day of classes at the university. It had been a month since the happiest day of his life became the worst with a single gunshot.

“Adrien!” A girl’s voice broke through the fog clouding his mind. 

Adrien stopped and looked behind him. A girl with dark hair tied back with red ribbons was running to catch up with him. She was waving and clutching a strap of her pink backpack to keep it from flopping around.

“Hey, Marinette,” he greeted her with a forced smile. “How are you today?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she panted as she caught up to him. “How are you doing?” Her brow was furrowed and the corners of her mouth were turned down in a little frown as she studied his face. 

Adrien shrugged. “I’m okay,” he lied.

She didn’t look convinced. 

They started walking home together. 

“Is your father still not talking to you?” she asked.

“Um, well… no. He’s still in shock over, you know.”

Marinette nodded thoughtfully. “I think we all are. Your mom was a wonderful woman. I miss her too.”

“Thanks, Marinette.”

“Did you know that she got Alya and me our apartment?”

Adrien was surprised. “I had no idea. Huh, so that’s how we ended up next door to each other.”

“Yep,” she smiled brightly. “Hey, you want to come over for dinner?” she asked as they approached their apartment building.

A couple of teasing remarks about humans and vampires and ‘dinner’ flitted through Adrien’s mind, but he held them in. 

“Sure, why not,” Adrien shrugged. Maybe spending some time with his friends would help get him out of his head for a few hours. 

—————

“Come on in,” Marinette said as she opened the door to her apartment. 

Adrien dropped his bag next to hers near the door and slipped off his shoes. 

She was retying her hair up into a bun with the red ribbon. It looked cute like that. 

“Any requests?” She asked as she tied on her frilly, pink polka dot apron. 

Normally Adrien would say something like, ‘I’m sure whatever you make will be delicious,’ but he was feeling depressed enough to be a little selfish today and he was craving comfort food.

“Um,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Would it be too much trouble to ask for a salmon and spinach pie?”

Marinette giggled. “No trouble at all.”

Marinette and Adrien talked as she worked. To Adrien’s credit, he offered to help, but she waved him off. 

Marinette had just put the pie in the oven when Adrien checked his phone for a message from Nino and asked casually, “So when do you expect Alya?”

“Oh, didn’t Nino tell you?” she said as she pulled her apron over her head and replaced it on its hook. “He took her away for the weekend. Between you and me, I think he’s planning on proposing!” she squealed excitedly. 

Adrien stared blankly at the screen on his phone as he gave himself the biggest mental facepalm. 

_Of course. That was _ this _weekend. _

Just because Adrien’s life was spiraling at the moment didn’t mean that time had stopped for the rest of the world. 

“Right! He is! He’s been so excited about it. I can’t believe I forgot!” Adrien cringed. His forced brightness sounded very false to his ears. 

He was suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. He had spent plenty of time alone with Marinette over the years. It was a side effect of their best friends dating. Alya had a habit of running off with Nino while the four of them were supposed to be hanging out together, leaving Marinette with Adrien. They were used to it after all this time, but he hadn’t been _ married _ before. It felt wrong to be alone with a girl who wasn’t his wife in her apartment.

“Want to watch a movie while we wait for dinner to bake?” Marinette asked cheerfully. 

“Um, okay.” It was fine. It was just his very good friend Marinette after all, he tried to convince himself. 

Adrien sat on the couch while Marinette turned on the TV and sat beside him—_very_ close beside him. Their hips and shoulders were touching. Adrien went stiff and started debating what his best course of action was. 

Then Marinette lay her head on his shoulder. Normally Adrien wouldn’t have minded, but that was before.

He bolted to his feet. “I’m sorry. I just remembered something I need to do. Thanks for the dinner offer.”

“Adrien?”

“I’ll see you later, Marinette.” He had his hand on the doorknob and one shoe on. 

Marinette tackled him from behind. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her head rested on his back. There was nothing platonic in the full body hug she was giving him.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. I know it’s been so rough for you lately,” she spoke into his shirt. 

“Thanks, Mari; but I really have to go.”

“Why?”

“I told you.”

He could feel her head rubbing against his back as she shook her head ‘no.’ “Adrien….”

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” He started to open the door and pull away from her. He didn’t get far. 

Marinette released him and slammed the door shut with her palm. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her with more force than he expected from her slight frame. 

“Mari!”

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the door. The whole wall rattled. 

“Stop it, Adrien! I know you’ve been through a lot, and things aren’t great at home right now, but I’ve been waiting for you for a _ month_.”

“What are you talking about?!”

Marinette blinked. The frustration in her face was replaced by surprise. “You don’t know?”

Adrien gave her a blank and confused look. What was going on with his friend?

“You really don’t know,” she answered her own question softly as she leaned forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders and reached up on her toes and started nuzzling his neck gently with her nose and lips. 

Adrien gasped and grabbed Marinette by her upper arms to push her away. “Mari, wha—“ 

His words were cut off by the sudden, piercing pain in his neck. The momentary sting was replaced by a feeling of pure pleasure. The endorphin rush spread through his whole body, curling his toes and making his head swim.

His hands on Marinette’s arms that had been pushing her away pulled her closer as his instincts took over.

Adrien’s fangs elongated as he bent forward. He buried them in her soft neck. She jerked once, but his hands held her firmly as her blood splashed over his tongue and filled his mouth.

She moaned against his neck as his venom flooded her system in return.

Adrien had heard that the claiming bite was a wonderful experience, but knowing that and experiencing it were two _ very _ different things. 

He was lost to sensation. It got even better when the flavor of her blood became mixed with the taste of his venom and blood. Their blood was the same. A beautiful balance of his and hers. They were part of each other now, eternally bound by blood.

Adrien could have stayed in that moment forever.

His head was still pretty hazy when an annoying beeping started intruding on their moment. 

Marinette hissed and cursed under her breath as she pulled away from Adrien. She was in the kitchen in three quick strides. She jabbed the ‘off’ button on the timer and pulled the pie out of the oven.

Adrien was a little dizzy. He shook his head to try to clear away some of the fog.

_ What just happened? _

He took a few tentative steps forward to see into the kitchen and looked at Marinette. _ Really _ looked at her, trying to see beyond the kind, cheerful girl he had known since they started going to school together when they were thirteen. It was hard to concentrate with the blood fog clouding his brain. 

When Marinette turned her face to him, he saw it. Her bluebell irises were shining to the point of faintly glowing. The tips of her fangs poked at her bottom lip. Her cheeks were flushed with blood. The puncture wounds on her neck were already starting to heal over.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a vampire.

His ‘just a friend’ Marinette was a vampire.

His friend Marinette had just claimed him—_and he had claimed her! _

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. This could _ not _ be happening to him.

He was _ married _ to the love of his life Ladybug! How could he do this to her?! 

Adrien’s rising panic was cut off with a single word.

“Chaton?” Marinette asked as she came back to him, resting her hands on his chest. “Are you okay?”

Adrien froze. There was only one way she could know that name.

_"Ladybug?”_ Adrien breathed.

It had to be her. The raven hair, the impossibly blue eyes, the slight figure, the kindness, the creativity, the desire to protect and defend those she cared about. Of course she was his Lady.

He cupped her face gently with his hands and stared into her jewel bright eyes in wonder. “It’s you.” His voice was full of awe bordering on reverence for this woman.

She smiled and leaned into his touch. “It’s me.” She kissed his palm and leaned into his hand again. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew when I signed the registry. I assumed that you were in mourning and needed a little space and time, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I love you, Adrien Agreste. I’m your wife. I want to be with you always.”

Adrien pulled her in for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet. He tried to convey every promise to love and care for her for the rest of time in that kiss. 

He broke the kiss and gathered her hands in his. He kissed her knuckles tenderly and held her hands to his heart.

“I love you, Marinette,” he said solemnly as he looked in her eyes. 

It was said that a vampire who has tasted your blood could read your soul in your eyes. He wanted her to see the truth of his words in his eyes now. 

“I promise to love and cherish you until my dying breath. All that I am is yours. All that I ever hope to be is yours. I will strive everyday to be the husband you deserve. Through blood, water and fire. Until the end.”

“Through blood, water and fire. Until the end,” she repeated the traditional vow as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. Her eyes were misting with happy tears. 

“And, God willing, I will be the best father to our children,” he added.

Marinette’s eyebrow quirked like it did when she was teasing him. _“Children?”_

Adrien nodded as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “At least three.”

“Aren’t you being a little ambitious, Chat Noir?”

“Perhaps,” he lazily kissed the corner of her mouth, “but I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Silly kitty,” Marinette smiled against his mouth. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. It started gently and quickly escalated when she opened her mouth wider and teased one of his fangs with her tongue.

Adrien growled and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her like the bride she was to her bedroom. 

“Don’t underestimate me, Princess.”

He kicked her bedroom door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone who has stuck with this little vampire love story to the end. This is my first completed multi-chapter fic. What did you think of it? What did you like? What did you think could have been better? I hope you found it satisfying, at least. Let me know in the comments. I personally am really very happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Love to you all! <3
> 
> Roll the credits!
> 
> [Say You Won’t Let Go](https://youtu.be/0yW7w8F2TVA) by James Arthur
> 
> This work was a whirlwind write that took over my life for a week. On Tuesday I woke up with the opening bit of dialogue between Adrien and Nino in my head, and asked myself "How did that happen?" I then started writing to find the answer. By Friday I had this little beauty. ...Then my sister pointed out that Halloween was coming and I needed to get this posted ASAP. Eek! But here we are and I'm still in one piece!
> 
> Super thanks to my sisters for beta reading for me. They had great suggestions and caught some editing things I had missed. (Oops.) Love you forever!!
> 
> A big fat thank you and kiss for my ever patient husband for listening to me talk about my works ad nauseam and proofreading for me. Love you for all eternity. XOX
> 
> Behind the scenes funny:  
I was writing this chapter and was like, _"Why is there a pie in this scene?"_ Later I was trying to figure out how to pull them out of the claiming bite. I went through my mental list of available resources and was like _"The pie!"_ About two minutes later, I paused, then burst out laughing when I realized that the kitchen timer going off was like their miraculouses beeping when they time out. These poor kids. Constantly being interrupted by untimely beeping. ;)


End file.
